Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Scorched Earth (COMPLETED!)
This is the seventh part of the Maverick Hunter X series and final part chronologically before Sigma Wars. It is an original story that leads right into the aformentioned mini-series and the second part of the two-part Paradise Lost saga. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the new Maverick Overlord, Sigma, has succeeded in his ultimate goal: to use the Jakob Project to wipe out all of the Mobians and rule over the world as its king--Sigma Prime! A new war has now begun and only X, Zero, Axl, and a small band of surviving Maverick Hunters can help Repliforce put a stop to it! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *I the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Layer the Cat *Pallette the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Blackarachnia the Widow *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Geneva the Cat *Quake Woman *Nellia the Echidna *Nutra Millipede *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Time Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Sari the Hedgehog *Double the Cat *Arcee the Cat *The Skiver *Magma Dragoon *Mattrex *Slash Beast *Wheeljack the Cat *Freeze Man *Gyro Man *Crystal Man *Star Man *Wave Man *Burner Man *Search Man *Galaxy Man *Bright Man *Pharaoh Man *Splash Woman *Mega Man *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Air Raid the Batfox *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Sigma the Echidna *Lumine the Cat *Elpizo the Cat *Ranch Ponica *Spur Ponica *Petal Blossom *Bloodbat Temptress *Kraken Dolphina *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Twilight Buttercup *Megatron the Destroyer *Soundwave the Fox *Shockwave the Weasel *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Dreadwing the Batfox *Skyquake the Batfox *Knock-Out the Wolf *Red the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Needle Man *OVER the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: End of the Maverick Hunters Skiver: -aboard his airship, looking upon the wreakage sadly, contacts Repliforce HQ- Skiver to command, Skiver to command... Olympus has fallen...I repeat, Olympus has fallen...preparing to engage in search and rescue operations... (Elsewhere, with X...) X: Ngh......Z-Zero....no.....(growls) (Meanwhile, some Mavericks are searching the ruins of the Maverick Hunter base for potential survivors) Megatron: Leave no stone unturned! I want every Hunter dead, no exceptions! Mavericks: Yes sir! (continue searching through the rubble) Megatron: Shockwave, I understand you have found a new way to expand our armies. Shockwave: Indeed, my liege. It is known as Project Predacon. An army of Reploids based off this world's most strange and powerful creatures known as Pock-- Twilight Buttercup: Daddy, Megatron! I found someone! Megatron: (approaches her and sees Alia) Ah, Starscream's former lackey. The one called Alia, is it? Alia: -out cold- -Repliforce ships begin to break through the Sigma defensive line- Megatron: Starscream, assemble your forces! Annihilate them! Starscream: Yes, master....(Just you wait....my time will come...) (Starscream and his air fleet begins to counter the Repliforce fleet) Megatron: Knock Out, kill her. Knock Out: Why not? I'm better at breaking dumb blondes anyway. (activates a drill) Say 'ahh...' (just then, a charged shot from out of nowhere blasts Knock Out back, as well as some Mavericks) Knock Out: GAAH!!....my PAINT? Who crunched my paintjob?! Megatron: (looks up) Well, well. It appears you survived after all.... (the attacker is revealed to be X, angered and ready for battle) X: (brandishes saber) You Mavericks may have killed Zero, but you won't kill me! I made a promise to myself I would not stop until Sigma was finished, and I don't go back on my word! Megatron: (growls and charges at him) X: HAAAAH!!! (charges his saber and attacks) -the Repliforce fleet manages to disable one of the Sigma ships- Repliforce solider: Enemy ship disabled, Commander! Skiver: Good. Tell the others to form up on us, we need a wedge. We're breaking through. Repliforce solider: Yes sir. -contacts the other ships- -the Repliforce fleet moves into a V formation, splitting the Sigma defense line, allowing the lead ship to break through, and begins to lay down surpressive fire on the grounded Mavericks- Megatron: Starscream, why do you not fire back?! Starscream: We are, my liege! Their firepower is-- Megatron: I grow tired of your excuses! Shockwave: Lord Megatron, I recommend our other target. The Main Repliforce Outpost. Megatron: (fires Fusion Cannon at X) X: (uses uncharged Violent Mirror attack) Megatron: It appears we will need to postpone our battle for another time, X! All Mavericks, to the Repliforce base! (the Maverick vessels and units retreat) X: (sighs and picks up Alia) Alia......I'm sorry....I was too weak...I couldn't-- ???: Will you stop blaming yourself already?! None of us could have known, so shut up about it! X: Huh? Z-Zero?! But you're-- Zero: -has an arm missing and is heavily damaged all over, some of his face is burnt- X, I don't die easily. You should know that. -Skiver's airship draws close to the ground as he and other soldiers begin searching for survivors- (just then a burst of Dark Energon shows up and several Repliforce soldiers get killed by violent gunshots) ???: DIE MAVERICKS!!!! X: Axl? Axl: (in his Unicron Armor) Hey, X; Zero. You two feel better? Practically everyone's fuckin dead cuz neither of ya even bothered to stop this! Whaddya got to say for yourselves, huh?! X: (sighs) Axl: WELL?! (holds them at gunpoint) X:....(fires a Thunder Dancer) Axl: (sent back a bit, and reverts back to normal armor) X: That's what. You coulda stopped this too, so don't go accusing us! Axl: Grr.... Cut Man: (trying to get out, groaning) Anyone get the number of that snipshot? Time Man: (groans) I'm not even going to dignify that pun with a response.... Zero: -about to punch Axl in the face, but then decides against it- We have no reason to be at each other's throats. The enemy is Sigma, and he outsmarted us this time. All of us. What we need to do is regroup, recooperate, and figure out what exactly is going on. This is not a time for self-loathing-- -looks at X- --or blaming others-- -looks at Axl- --if we do those, Sigma wins. I'm pretty damn sure neither of you want Sigma to win, so shut up, get your processors out of the wreakage, and get some work done. Got it? Axl: (nods)...... (the trio hear some groaning and run to the source) X: Commander Signas! Hang in there! Zero: Signas... -some Repliforce soldiers attempt to pull Signas out of the wreakage- Signas: No....it's too late for me.....I am too damaged to lead....I was never fit to lead this force.... X: Signas.... Signas: X...Zero....I am counting on you....to take my place....you both....are our--no, the world's....only hope left....it's been an honor....serving with you.... X: Signas........we won't let you down....now rest easy..... Signas: (weakly smiles as he dies) Axl:..... Zero: ... -growls- Skiver: -flies down- X, Zero, Axl! Pardon the interuption, but you're needed. Our bots here will find any and all survivors, you're needed elsewhere, after you're repaired, obviously. Please come with me. X:.....Alright then. (still holding Alia tightly) Zero: -stares at the rubble- Iris... (Later, X, now fully repaired, stands in a large medical facility, lined with critically damaged Reploids, all survivors of the base attack) X: (sighs) Star Man: How d'ya feel, X? X: Nevermind me, I'm worried about the others. Star Man: They'll be fine....I hope. X: This is serious, Star Man! Star Man: I know it's serious, X-- (just then, he gets a call from Gyro Man) Star Man: Huh? Gyro Man: Get your tin can over here! We need back up! (Just then, I wakes and looks at X, worried) X: Will do! Hang in there, Gyro! Star Man: Mind if I tag along? X: (nods) Skiver: -from behind them- He meant Star Man. X is needed elsewhere. X, take a moment with some of them, one of them looks like they want to speak with you, and then come to my office. I'll brief you there. Don't take too long, this is a pressing matter. -walks off- X:....Understood. (goes to I as Star Man leaves) I: X... -reaches up to him a frail and damaged arm- Wh-What's going on...? X: I, don't waste your energy. Take it easy.... I: Are...are we...going to be okay...? X:.....We will. I promise we'll win this. I dunno when, and I dunno how....but we will. I promise, sis. I: -smiles and falls asleep again- X: (smiles) Wonder what's gonna happen to her....when I leave the field.... Zero: -chuckles- If she's anything like you, she'd leave with you. X: But I can't tell her what to do...I sometimes wish she'd just live her own life like a real bot. But I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to... Zero: I think she's attatched to you, can't seem to think of a life without you. Please, you're worried about you telling her what to do, forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do. Guess what? I did those very things to her and Dynamo. Made Hunters out of them, and had I not, they might have died with Signas. Why? Signas was never a Hunter, hell, I doubt if he was ever even a solider. Adler is mainly a strategy bot like Signas but at least he could hold his own, and he lived. X: Maybe....(walks to Skiver's office) Arcee: (casually walks out) Right on time. X: Arcee? I heard you got fired. Arcee: I may still have my job. It's up to Colonel. Anyway, Skiver's waiting for you. X: (nods but before he walks in) Wait.....what were you even doing in Skiver's office? Arcee: (blushing) Umm....protocal procedures. Reporting my scout stats to my....former Commander. X: (still unconvinced) Mhm....(walks in) Arcee: Phew...(walks away) X: You asked to see me sir? Skiver: Yes... I'd hate to put you on call on such short notice, however there is not much time. I cannot order you around because I am not your Commander, therefore it is your choice whether to take it or not. Forewarning, you may not come out of it alive. X: What is it? Skiver: We have learned that the Mavericks had more than one target, aside from the Hunter Base. A target that is nearly as prominant as such. Can you figure out what that target may be? X:.....I can. Repliforce's main outpost! Skiver: Correct. Our forces are already on the move in response to this threat, but there is a problem. They won't reach it before the Mavericks do. And if we lose that base, we're done. We have the means to send one bot at a time there with a high-speed manned missile. We need you to take one, get to the base, and hold of the enemy for as long as you can until reinforcements arrive. We also have reason to believe that they'll take it out the same way the Hunter Base was. Intelligence reported that the carriers are high-speed armored transport vehicles, very long and tall, at least six meters in length. If they appear, you need to find a way to destroy them if our forces haven't arrived yet. X: I understand! I will do it! Skiver: We will send other Hunters as they are fully repaired. We'll make the preparations now. X: Alright. Thank you. Skiver: Good luck. ---- 7:22 PM - REPLIFORCE MAIN BASE Double: (casually napping) -suddenly, a siren goes off- Double: AAAH!! (falls off his chair) ooh, now what? General: We are under attack! All units, prepare for battle! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! (Repliforce warriors begin rushing all over the place) Rattrap: Yo, Jello-boy! Y'here the announcement? Git ya servos in gear! We're all gonna die!! (runs off) Double: What took 'em? Outside.... (Maverick ships and units are bombarding the base and the Repliforce squadrons) -Freeze Man's squad attempting to hold off an enemy battalion- Splash Woman: (firing her Laser Trident) They just keep coming! Wheeljack: (sees the high-speed trucks) We got company! Freeze Man: Where are our reinforcements?! -blasts Freeze Cracker- X: (appears and uses Melt Creeper on the carriers) Right here! -the carrier explodes violently, the Supra-Force Metal bomb exploding before intended usage- Freeze Man: Glad you could join the party! You've got your work cut out for ya! Crystal Man: -blasted by a tank- GYAAAAAHH!! X: I noticed....huh? (X and the Robot Masters see a young Reploid that resembles X) X: Another clone? Perfect! ???: Looks like Sigma was right.... Galaxy Man: ...The reversal is astounding... Freeze Man: Indeed... Splash Woman: Wait....I know that voice..... Wave Man: We are aware...we know who that is... Crystal Man: Gahh! Death has come again! We don't even deserve it this time! ???: (charges up his buster and fires at X) X: (blocks with his Saber) Who are you?! ???: Me?....I'm Mega Man! Chapter 1: Return of the Rockmen X: You're Mega Man?I thoguht you'd be taller.... Mega Man: I tried that once....no one liked it. (shoots from his buster) X: (wall-jumps to dodge then fires Storm Tornadoes) Mega Man: (jumps to dodge) Anything you can do....(tries to wall hump but easily slips and falls flat, taking damage from Storm Tornado) Huh?! It didn't work?! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X